


Secret

by GiiszLT



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiiszLT/pseuds/GiiszLT
Summary: Remus and Tonks meet  at the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix and none of their companions imagine that they are more than just friends
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a few weeks ago and posted it on ff but now that I have an account on ao3, I decided to post it here as well.  
> By the way English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you like it.

-Grimmauld Place Number 12?- She read the paper in her hand, frowning.

-Not here, Nymphadora- the man next to her scolds her.

-But there is no...

-Think about what you just read-Nymphadora closed her eyes to concentrate and when she opened them she saw that a building with the number 12 had appeared in front of them -Great!- She exclaimed as she walked towards the door. She was about to touch the door when the man grabbed her arm abruptly. -That hurt, Mad-Eye.

-You should never knock on the door-he warned her.

-Then how are we supposed to get in?-Mad-Eye took out his wand and knocked on the door. A second later the door opened and a man appeared who was strangely familiar to Nymphadora.

-Hello Alastor- the man greeted as he stepped aside to let them enter into the mansion.

-This is Nymphadora Tonks- he turn to see the young woman- He is Arthur Weasley.

-Weasley? You are Bill and Charlie's father, right? -She asked with interest.

-That's right- the redhead confirmed-and you don't need to talk to me so formaly, tell me Arthur.

-Very well-she smiled- and it doesn't matter what Moody says.

I am Tonks.

-Yes, Yes. We can continue with this later- Moody started walking towards the end of the hall followed by the young woman.

-This place looks familiar to me- said Tonks, looking around.

"I thought Dumbledore had explained who lives here," Moody said, stopping abruptly at a closed door. Which caused Tonks, who was distracted, to hit him.

-Is this Sirius's house?- Mad-eye noded- -No wonder it looks like a dark wizard's mansion-she said, looking with a grimace at where there were some elf heads that had been decapitated.

-Because it is- said a voice. Tonks looked towards the door that was now open and saw her uncle for the first time in almost 15 years- Hi Nymphadora- he smiled slightly.

-Don't call me Nymphadora- the witch complained. A second later Tonks threw herself into Sirius's arms that he didn't expect her to react that way so they almost both fell to the ground- Glad to see you again.

-Me too.

-Dumbledore must be here in any moment, so let's leave the family reunion until after the meeting.

-Always so charming- Tonks commented after Mad-Eye entered a room where there was a large table with about 20 chairs on which there were already several people sitting.

The witch looked around the place and recognized a couple of people. Among them Professor McGonagall, which did not surprise her at all and ... Snape. She couldn't help but frown.

-What's he doing here?- she ask in a whisper to Sirius who also frowned.

-That idiot is also part of the Order.

-And I thought that when I left Hogwarts I had been freed from seeing his unpleasant and greasy face- Sirius burst out laughing when he heard his niece's comment and several people looked at him.

-I like you little Nymphadora.

-You call me Nymphadora again and ...-Tonks pulled out her wand to threaten him.

-How many times do I have to remind you that it is forbidden to cast a spell on your partners, Nymphadora- the witch turned around and saw a young redhead smiling at her- I think I will have to take 5 points from Hufflepuff.

-How funny -she commented after hugging the redhead -What are you doing here? I thought you worked in Romania.

-I'm leaving in a few days but I'm also part of the Order so…- He shrugged and hugged Tonks again.

-Lunatic, good you are here- said Sirius, causing Tonks to separate from Charlie and look over to where his uncle was, along with a brown-haired man who was watching her closely. -Do you remember my little niece Nymphadora?

-Yes, of course- she hear the man reply as they both walked over to where Tonks and Charlie were. -Hello Nymphadora.

-Don't call me Nymphadora, Lupin. You know that…

-Do you remember him?-Asked his uncle, somewhat surprised.

-Oh... yes. We saw each other a couple of times after you ...

-Ended up in Azkaban- Sirius completed bitterly. Tonks simply nodded.

-Glad to see you again- Lupin said after a few seconds in silence.

-Glad to see you, too- immediately the girl stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the corner of her lips. Lupin looked askance at his friend but he did not seem to notice what his niece had done, who was smiling with satisfaction.

Charlie opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Dumbledore entered. Sirius motioned for Tonks to sit in the empty chair next to Lupin. The young woman smiled internally as she sat down.

Dumbledore began to speak and everyone was silent to listen to him. He was mentioning the names of each of those present, when it was Tonks' turn she rolled her eyes when she heard him call her Nymphadora and saw that Remus was chuckling so she hit him on the shoulder.

-Sorry, I slipped-she whispered, pretending innocence.

-You did it on purpose Nymphadora- Tonks rolled her eyes slightly but didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore mentioned Remus's name, so Tonks looked up, as up until a second before she had been distracted looking at a portrait in front of her and looked at the man next to her who began to explain the mission he had gone to days ago.

-And then I followed the guy to a dark alley where he met with ...-Remus shifted in his seat while making a surprised face.

-Are you okay, Remus?- Dumbledore asked with concern.

-Yes, I'm fine- Lupine replied trying not to look at the woman next to him- Just ... it was a cramp- out of the corner of his eye he saw Tonks put both hands on the table and sighed- As I was saying the guy ...

Half hour later, Dumbledore ended the meeting. Sirius was the first to leave without looking at anyone, clearly upset that the director would not allow him to leave that horrible place until his innocence was proven.

Meanwhile a red-haired woman announced that dinner would be ready in 20 minutes and everyone was invited to stay for dinner. Most of the members of the Order thanked her but had to leave so they left the mansion. Remus looked around the place and there was no one else there except Dumbledore who was talking to Arthur and Alastor. So it came out quietly. In the hallway, the person he was looking for was found.

-But what…?- Tonks felt someone grab her arm abruptly and was about to pull out her wand when he realized who it was. -Where are you taking me?-She asked, breaking free of Lupin's grip.

-Follow me-he ordered angrily. He opened the door and Tonks realized he had led her to the library. The woman was going to sit on one of the sofas when Lupine grabbed her arm again and push her against the door. -Can I know what you were doing?

-Is this one of those moments where we start arguing about something and end up doing it against the door?-She asked, amused to see Remus blush slightly.

-No-he said, and Tonks raised an eyebrow. -Maybe- the girl reached out to try to kiss him but he walked away.

-What are you doing here, Nymphadora?- He asked, sitting down on a sofa in front of the fireplace.

-I can ask you the same thing - she walk to where he was- Why the hell didn't you tell me that you're part of the Order?

-You didn't tell me either- he reminded her.

-I just joined today. You were even already on a mission! - she exclaimed annoyed- I had a week without knowing anything about you. I was very worried- Remus sighed and looked at the woman in front of him- You don't mean to say anything? - Tonks' hair ends turned red.

-Sorry- Remus stood up to approach her- I know I should have told you something but the Order is a secret organization and I couldn't go around counting that I am a member.

-And you thought you would hide that the whole time or what? - he crossed his arms and Remus couldn't help but laugh- This is not funny, Lupin.

-I know, I know- Remus took her in his arms and kissed her deeply- I missed you- he said when they separated.

-Me too- the tips of the girl's hair turned blonde like the rest of her hair- But I'm still angry.

-Well, I'm angry for what you did when I was talking- he said seriously as Tonks approached with a smile- I'm glad we both are part of the Order but you should know that it was inappropriate…

"But you love it when…-She began to caress him over his pants and Remus couldn't help but moan slightly. -You love it when I touch you.

-Yes- He confirm gulping- But doing it when we are surrounded by people is not a good idea

-Well, there is nobody here- Tonks shoved Remus to sit on the sofa. A second later she straddled over his legs and started kissing him. He smiled between the kisses as he put one of his hands inside the woman's blouse to caress her back.

They heard the door open so Remus stood up immediately causing Tonks to fall to the ground.

-Sorry- Dumbledore apologized-Are you okay, Nymphadora?- He ask the young woman as Remus helps her to her feet.

-Yes, professor- she replied, rubbing her leg where she had hit herself when she fell.

-It was not my intention to interrupt them- said the man-But I had agreed with Remus that we would meet here after the meeting and I didn't think you would be ... busy- he finished with a smile. Both Remus and Tonks blushed.

-I'm sorry professor. We shouldn't be ... -Dumbledore raised a hand and Remus kept his mouth.

-Nothing happens. I'm the one who must apologize- both looked at him confused- I must have knocked before entering.

-Well- Tonks said after a couple of awkward seconds- I leave you to speak.

-I don't think it's necessary-Dumbledore commented- I understand that you wanted to tell me about a talented witch who would be an excellent addition to the order- Dumbledore said, looking at Remus who nodded. -And if I'm not mistaken, that talented witch is here, right?- She looked at Tonks who smiled flushed at the compliment.

-Yes, I wanted to speak with you to suggest that ... my girlfriend join the Order- he added with a smile- And I had no idea that she was already part of the Order.

-You were right. Nymphadora is an excellent addition to the Order- he smiled at the witch again- I guess nobody else knows about your relationship- Remus shook his head.

-Is there a problem if ... we keep our relationship a secret?- He asked.

-Not at all, boy. You can talk about the state of your relationship when you are ready- He look at the time on his watch- I better go.

-I told you that I didn't plan to hide from you that I am part of the Order, but first I needed to ask Dumbledore if you could join it- Remus whispered as they watched the man walk towards the door.

-One more thing-Dumbledore stopped at the door frame.-Since you plan to keep your relationship a secret, I suggest the "nonpugnes" spell. It will help you avoid situations like these-He wink while smiling. Then he closed the door.


	2. Charlie Weasley

Tonks returned to the barracks two days after the first meeting. That morning she had had her first watch watching over Harry Potter and she was very excited to tell Sirius. He would surely be glad to hear about his godson.  
When she got to the barracks she was about to knock on the door but she remembered what Moody had told her about not knocking, so she took out her wand, Tonks was about to knock on the door with the wand when it opened.   
-Hi Tonks - Arthur greeted with a smile.  
-Hi, how did you know I was here?   
-I did not know. I'm going out to do my watch, you know where.  
-Oh ... -the young woman entered the mansion- Good luck- she waited for the redhead to disappear and closed the door with all the spells that Moody had told her.   
She walked down the dark hallway wondering where her uncle was. She was at the foot of the stairs when the library door opened and she saw Lupin. She thought of hiding and scaring him but it was too late because he had already seen her.  
-What are you doing standing there? -Remus asked curiously.  
-I was thinking of scaring you- she answered with a smile approaching him. He turned to make sure there was no one there and gave him a kiss on the lips- Do you know where Sirius is?  
-In there- he pointed toward the library.  
-¿Are you coming?- she asks to seeing her boyfriend did not move. Now that she knew that Remus was also in the mansion she wanted to take the opportunity to spend time with him.  
-Yes, I'm coming back now. I have to take this to Fred and George- he hold up a small box.  
-Charlie's brothers?  
-Yes. I didn't know you knew them.  
\- We were in trouble a few times together-she commented with a smile- Although I do not think the twins remember me- Remus grimaced -¿ What?  
-Sometimes I forget how young you are- he said.  
\- Remus , don't start over with being too old ...  
-Who's too old?- Asked a voice behind Tonks . She turned around and saw her uncle at the door of the library- Moony, you still haven't got that box? Take advantage of the fact that Molly is still in the kitchen so she won't realize that we are helping the twins.  
-Yeah, you're right.- She shot Tonks an apologetic look as she walked up the stairs.  
-So who's too old?- Sirius asked again looking at his niece.   
-You- she answered with a smile when she saw the face that the black-haired man made.  
-What an insolent girl- Sirius entered the library behind Tonks who had already laid down in one of the armchairs-Get your feet down from there.  
-Why ? I don't think it can break any more than it already is.  
-Is this how you behave in the house of all your relatives?- He grabbed a glass of wine and took a sip.  
-Only the ones I like-Sirius couldn't help but smile at her - By the way, I come from Privet Drive.  
-Did you see Harry?- The man put down the wine glass and looked at Tonks with interest.   
She told him how she followed Harry to a park where he stayed for a couple of hours and then returned to his uncles' house.   
-I'm glad to know that at least he can get a couple of hours out of that house where he lives with those horrible Muggles - Sirius said bitterly- Not like me, that I'm trapped ...  
-Sirius, it's for your good-she reminded him. -If you go out and someone sees you ...  
-I know- he drank the rest of the wine in one gulp. -I'm going to get another bottle.- He stood up and left the library just as Remus entered.  
-I thought it would made him happy to know about Harry, but instead I just made him upset- she said dejectedly.  
-It's not your fault, Dora- Remus sat next to her and kissed her forehead-Sirius believed that everything would be like the first time we were in the Order. He thought he would go out to fight the Death Eaters and instead he has to stay here and he hates this house ... -sigh- His mood changes constantly and it seems that everything bothers him.   
-I wish I could do something to cheer him up.  
-We'll come up with something.  
Tonks turned to the door and saw that Sirius had a bottle in one hand and three glasses in the other. I set the bottle on the table in front of him and hand Remus a glass and Tonks another .  
-I can't drink- Tonks said, putting the empty glass on the table.  
-Why? Are you pregnant?- He ask with a laugh. Remus couldn't look scared at Tonks .  
-Of course not! - she exclaimed trying not to look at Lupin - But tomorrow I have to be early in the ministry and ...  
-How old are you?- Sirius ask while filling all the glasses.  
-22 years.  
-¿ And you'll say that in those 22 years have never drank alcohol?  
-Of course, but ...  
-At your age I… well, at your age I was already in Azkaban - he made a face- But before that, my friends and I used to go to Muggle bars and let me tell you that we met a lot of beautiful girls.  
-What friends?- Asked Tonks who was not looking at Sirius but at Remus who had blushed.  
-James, Harry's father. A couple of guys we met when we were at Hogwarts and of course my dear friend Moony, here -he said raising his glass.  
-Wow, I didn't imagine Remus was one of those who picks up women in bars.  
-As you see him as calm and a gentleman, he was quite a magnet for Muggle women .  
-You're exaggerating, Sirius. I just talked to a couple of girls ...  
-But what girls! - said Sirius- James once commented that if he weren't deeply in love with Lily, he would have tried to conquer that muggle ... the one with brown hair and big ...  
-Yeah, I know who you're talking about-Remus interrupted him.  
-No, I want to hear more about the brown haired muggle- said Tonks .  
-Excellent- he took a sip of the wine and continued- Well, this woman was ...  
At that moment the door opened and a redhead stuck his head out.  
-Sirius, Remus says my mother that dinner is ready -he noticed Tonks who was sitting in the same chair as Lupin and smiled- Hello!  
-Hi- she answered, standing up.  
-I did not know you were here.  
-I arrived a while ago but I ran into Lupin in the hallway and ...-she shrugged.  
-Today was your first mission, wasn't it?- She nodded. She felt Remus's gaze on her but she ignored him- How did it go?  
-Very good-they kept talking until they reached the kitchen where the other Weasleys were already -Hi Molly . I hope you don't mind me joining you for dinner.  
-Not at all, dear. You are always welcome to eat with us- answered the woman with a smile- Have you been here a long time?  
-A while. I stayed talking with my uncle and Lupin in the library.  
-Who is your uncle?-Asked a red-haired girl. He assumed she was Charlie's younger sister.  
-That old man over there-he pointed to Sirius who had just sat down at the head of the table.  
-Don't call me old man, Nymphadora - the witch glared at her uncle.  
-Tonks- Charlie called her as he pulled a chair. She looked over at Remus , she wanted to sit with him, but she didn't know how to reject Charlie without looking rude so she sat next to the redhead.  
Charlie introduced her to his siblings and they all started asking her questions. They had just finished dinner when Tonks covered her mouth with her hand to yawn.  
-I should go-she commented to no one in particular as she stood up.  
-Hey Tonks , I'm going to Romania on Sunday and … Would you like to go out with me on Friday?  
-Yes. Sounds good -she said after thinking about it for a few seconds.  
-Great- Charlie smiled- I'll walk you to the door.  
-I'll accompany her- said Remus . Tonks hadn't realized he was behind her- I'm going out too anyway .  
-Oh… okay - Charlie kissed Tonks on the cheek - See you on Friday.

-So you have a date on Friday- Remus said when they were out of the barracks.  
-It's not a date, Lupin.  
-You're doing it to get revenge for what Sirius said, right?  
-Of course not.- She stopped to look her boyfriend in the eye. -I'm not innocent enough to think that I've been the only woman in your bed.  
-Don’t say like that.  
-Are you going to deny that you slept with other women?- she ask crossing her arms.  
-No. There were others ... a long time ago- he took her by the hand- But you're the only one I've fallen in love with.  
-And you're the only man I've ever fallen in love with.   
-What about Charlie?  
-Charlie is a friend I had not seen for years and who will be gone in a couple of days -she was silent for a moment and then added -Does it bother you?  
-I won't deny that I felt a bit jealous because I thought you were going to go out with him to get revenge for what Sirius said, but… I trusted you.- He led her to an empty alley and kissed her deeply.  
-We'll do here or what? -She asked amused.  
-No- Lupin laughed. A second later Tonks felt a familiar jolt so she closed her eyes when she opened it she saw that they were near her house- I have to relieve Thomas in 10 minutes.  
-You only need a minute to get there-she pouted. -We can use the remaining 9 minutes to do a lot of things.  
-Go home Nymphadora- he said after kissing her on the lips.   
Tonks arrived early at the mansion on Friday. She knocked on the door with my wand and a couple of minutes later, she heard the spells being removed.  
-You 're early for your date- commented Remus moving aside for the woman to enter.   
-It's not a date- she reminded him. -Where is everyone?  
\- Molly and her children are upstairs cleaning, Arthur must continue in the ministry and Sirius is with Buckbeack .  
-Does that mean we're alone?- She raised an eyebrow suggestively as she approached her boyfriend.  
-Yes, but I don't think it's a good idea… - Tonks put both hands on his chest and pushed him against the dirty wall, she was about to kiss him when she felt something fall in his hair.   
-Let me help you- Remus offered laughing as he brushed off the cobweb that had fallen into her hair.  
-Don't laugh!- She complained, pouting.  
-I told you it wasn't a good idea.  
-You were right- she take him by the arm- Let's go to the library!  
-Do you think that's a good idea?- Remus asked looking towards the staircase as if he believed that at that moment someone would come down.  
-Of course. Nobody knows I'm here-she pulled out her wand the sweater- Also we can follow the advice of Dumbledore- with a mischievous smile pointed toward the door- Nopugnes -s he turned to Remus who had unbuttoned his shirt -Now where were we?  
-You had me against the wall-he put his hands on her waist and was guiding her towards the wall- But I prefer you to be the one who is against the wall, so that I can do this- Tonks who already had an idea of what he was about to do, so she raised her legs to encircle Lupin’s waist as she leaned down to kiss him.

When Tonks left the library in the direction of the kitchen, she did not notice a small table in the hallway so it hit the table causing the vase on top to fall to the floor and break into several pieces.  
-Damn-she was to pull out her wand, when suddenly the vase back to its original form-But what?  
-I see you're still just as clumsy as I remembered-Charlie said.  
-Thanks for repair it-smiled -What? –she ask to seeing Charlie's gaze on her.  
-You have… the…-He pointed at her breasts so Tonks looked down and realized that she hadn't fastened all the buttons.  
-Oh thanks. I… dressed quickly before coming and… I didn't realize it- she lied .   
-Oh, sure.  
-Is everything okay?- Remus asked appearing behind Tonks. -I heard a noise and ...  
\- Tonks tripped and broke a vase. But everything is fine- Charlie assured him- By the way, what time did you arrive?  
-A couple of minutes ago. Lupin opened me… -The man started coughing.  
-Are you okay?  
-Yes- he answered, still coughing.  
-As I said, Lupin opened the door for me-she said, trying to avoid laughing when she remembered that that was not the only thing that he had opened her.  
-Well, since you're here, what do you think if we leave at once?  
-Yes, that's fine by me.  
-Excellent-Charlie looked at Remus -Could you let my mother know when you see her that I'll be back later? – he nodded.  
.  
-And then the dragon…- Tonks couldn't help but yawn so Charlie stopped what he was saying. -Sorry if I'm boring you.  
-Oh no, not at all- Tonks yawned again- It's just that I'm really tired. Today I did many things and ...  
-It's okay. I understand you. Do you want me to accompany you home?   
-It is not necessary. I'll go to the barracks.  
-I thought you were tired- he commented, frowning slightly.  
-And I am. But tomorrow I have guard with Remus early and we are to go together.  
-Ah, okay-he was silent for a few seconds- You get along with him right?  
-Yes, quite a lot.  
-But you just met.  
-We already knew each other -she yawned again- I think we better go back or I will fall asleep and you will have to carry me.  
-I could do it-he said, winking at her.  
They appeared near the barracks. Arriving at the door, Charlie took out his wand and ran it up and down twice.  
\- What's that for?-she ask with interest.  
-Now you’ll see- immediately the door opened by itself.  
\- How did you do that?  
\- Moody told me how to.  
-And why didn't he tell me?- She crossed her arms somewhat offended.  
-It only works in the early morning, so I guess only those of us who live here know this- Tonks snorted.  
-Well, I want to thank you for go out with me. I had a great time.  
-Me too- Charlie smiled as he approached her –Wait-he said when he saw that she was going to start up the stairs.  
-What's wrong?- Charlie put a hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. Tonks put both hands on his chest to push him away.  
-What are you doing?-She asked trying to get away.  
-Come on, Tonks . It's not like it's the first time we've kissed- he leaned back to kiss her so Tonks turned her face away.   
-Remus- she whispered when she saw the man who apparently came from the kitchen holding a glass of water.


	3. Molly Weasley

-I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean to interrupt you,-Lupin said without looking at either of them, even though he felt Tonks's gaze on him. 

-It's our fault. We should not be doing this in the middle of the hall- Charlie smiled- but today Tonks looks especially nice and I couldn’t resist...

-Yes, I understand- Remus cut him off. -I'd better leave you alone.

-No, Remus. Wait!-shout Tonks few seconds later but the man ignored her-She try to follow him but Charlie grabbed her by the arm- Let go of me! 

-You can talk to Lupin later.

-No, I have to talk to him right now- Tonks put a foot on the stairs but Charlie grabbed her arm again, so with her free hand she took out her wand and pointed at the redhead's chest- If you don't let me go right now, I'll have to put a spell on you- Tonks warned, glaring at him.

-Why do you get like that? It's not like your parents caught you doing something wrong and you had to apologize.

-No, what happens is that...

-Ah, I know. You think he will tell Sirius and how is your uncle will want to know what my intentions are with his little niece- Tonks ignored him and started up the stairs but Charlie quickly caught up with her and stood in front of her to block her way so Tonks returned to take out her wand and Charlie raised both arms- I promise you that I will not stop you. 

-Well, get out of there so I can pass.

-But I need to know why you have such an urge to talk to Lupin.

-I don't have to tell you anything.

-You like it- he opened his eyes surprised, after looking at her for a few seconds- That's why you didn't want to kiss me and that's why you're desperate to explain that nothing has happened between us, right?

-Yes- she admitted-Now let me pass.

-How can you like Lupin? He is older than you…

-I don’t care about that.

-You know what he is?

-An intelligent, kind and loving man. Yes, I know.

-No, he's… he's…- Charlie looked doubtfully at Tonks .

-I know exactly what you are going to say and I warned you that if you say something bad about his condition...

-I will not do it. I like Lupin and he's a good guy, but ... -he walked down a couple of steps to get closer to Tonks - I don't think he's the right person for you- Tonks huffed- What would the others think if you and him started dating?

-I don't care what everyone thinks, I love Remus and...

-Do you love him?- Charlie asked in a whisper. -How can you love him if you just met him?

\- Remus and I have known each other for a long time.

-You and he are together- Charlie said realizing everything. Tonks nodded-Why… why didn't you say anything?

-Remus wants us to keep our relationship a secret for the same reason you just told me.- Charlie blushed embarrassed. -He worries about what everyone will think if they find out we're together.

-Tonks, I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said those things- he apologized and looked up, as if Remus was going to appear at that moment- I'm an idiot.

-Yes, you are.- Tonks was still a bit angry about the things he had said.

-You want me to…? I'll go explain everything to Remus. I don't want him to think badly of you.

-No, I know Remus and the best thing is that I talk to him alone.

-Sure?- Tonks nodded. -I'm sorry I caused you trouble.

-I'll fix it- she commented, knowing very well what Remus would say when he saw her.

-What are you doing here?- Remus was sitting on the windowsill of his room but when he saw her enter, he stood up.

-We need to talk.

-Are you going to tell me how much fun you had on your date?- Remus asked with mock interest. -Because I'm dying to hear all the details.

-Nothing happened- she assured him.

-Yes, of course. I saw how he was going to kiss.

-He wanted to kiss me. But I had no interest in kissing him- Remus stared at her but didn't say anything so Tonks continued- I thought you said you trusted me.

-And I thought you and Charlie were just friends, but it turns out that it wasn't the first time he kissed you- he said, remembering what the redhead had said.

-We're just friends- said Tonks. -And we didn't kiss today.

-I don't think he just wants to be your friend.-He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the wall. -We'd better break up this thing between us.

-What stupid thing are you saying?

-Charlie is young, has a good job and… is not dangerous like me. It's perfect for you- Tonks looked surprised at Remus who was still staring at the wall.

-Are you sure what you're saying?- she asked through clenched teeth. 

-It is the best for you.

-I know what it's the best for me -she was silent for a few seconds- But if that's what you want ... very good. This thing is over- Lupin finally looked at her and for a moment, Tonks thought he would say something- You are an idiot ! 

\- Tonks ... I just want...

-Yeah, Remus. I don't want to listen to you anymore -she said with tears in her eyes- I thought you had overcome all the prejudices about our relationship but I see that it is not like that and you are taking advantage of what happened with Charlie to get rid of me.

-That's not what I'm doing- Remus stood up and approached to wipe the tears with the tip of his finger- But seeing Charlie so interested in you made me remember that you can have any man by your side, someone who can give you everything you want and ...

-All I want is you- she interrupted him. -I've told you a thousand times.

\- Tonks...

-But I will no longer insist that you be with me when you clearly don't want to." Tonks turned and left the room quickly. 

She had been a fool to think that Remus had gotten over all the insecurities about their relationship, but apparently she was very wrong. She entered the room that Sirius had offered her to use as hers whenever she wanted and lay down on the bed without bothering to remove her clothes.

All she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep late so he wouldn't think about Remus , when she remembered that the reason she was at Grimmauld Place was because she have a guard with Remus . She ran her hands over her face and suppressed a cry of frustration. It was too late to find someone to replace her and she would have to spend several hours with him.

After a few minutes staring at the ceiling, she turned around determined to sleep. She was falling asleep when she felt someone lie down behind her and put an arm around her waist.

-I don't want to talk to you-she said, trying to separate herself from Lupin.

-I behaved like an idiot-he kissed her hair-Forgive me.

-I can't take it anymore, Remus - he relaxed his grip on her so Tonks took the opportunity to get out of bed- I can't keep convincing you every time you have doubts about our relationship.

-I know, Dora. I was a jerk for doubting you and for everything I said a little while ago-he tried to get closer to Tonks but she backed off.

-You'd better go. We have to get up early and...

-I won't leave until we fix everything.

-There's nothing to fix. From today we will only be partners and now-she added-. Maybe after the watch I can go eat with Charlie.

-Dora...

-Because that's what you want, isn't it?-she laughed sarcastically. –That I´ll be with someone else.

-Yes, it's what you should do. Being with Charlie or someone like him- Tonks glared at him annoyed- But I love you too much to be able to bear seeing you with someone else.- he take her hand and bring it to his heart- Give me another chance, Tonks .

\- Remus...

-I mean it, I love you ...- he kiss her on the forehead and then on both cheeks -And if you want at this moment I'll wake up everyone in the barracks to tell them that you and I are together.

-Would you really do it?- Tonks asked surprised. -I thought you wanted to wait until ...

-I would do anything for you.

-Very good, Remus.-He gave her a brief kiss on the lips and a second later he walked to the door. -Where are you going?

-To tell your uncle about us- he said, frowning slightly.-Wasn't that what you wanted?

-I accept that we would wait a year to tell everyone about us and I intend to comply -she inhale deeply- And we can continue our relationship, but the next time you have doubts...

-It won’t happen.

-I'll cast a spell on you and I'll never speak to you again, understand?- Remus laughed loudly as he approached to hug Tonks. -Now get out of here I'm tired.

-I'm not going to leave here.- He settled into the witch's bed. She stood in the middle of the room- Are you planning to sleep there or what?

-No! It's just ... I just remembered that I didn't bring any other clothes.

-Wait.- He stood up and left the room. A couple of minutes later he entered holding something in his hand- Here.

-Where did you get it from?- Tonks asked when she saw one of his pajamas.

-After the first meeting I went to my house and picked up the clothes that you had left there. I knew you would probably need it-he explained amused when he saw his girlfriend's expression- And now change you clothes, that it's late and we'll only be able to sleep a couple of hours.  
Remus woke up hearing a knock on the door. He rolled over and realized that Tonks was still asleep so he lightly shook her by the shoulder to wake her up.

-What's wrong?- She asked sleepily.

-Someone is knocking on your door- he whispered. 

-Oh…"-She jumped to her feet but she tripped over the sheets and fell to the ground.

-Tonks, is everything okay?-Molly asked on the other side of the door.

-Yes, I… stumbled-she turned to see Remus who seemed to be struggling to hold back his laughter. -What's up?

-I just wanted to make sure you were already awake for your guard, because I went to Remus's room and he wasn't there- Tonks blushed slightly but the woman didn't seem to notice- so I guess he must be in the kitchen waiting and he's very punctual and ...

-Thanks for letting me know, Molly. And don't worry; I'll be ready in a second.

-Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?- she offered kindly.

-I'd really appreciate it- Molly nodded and a second later she disappeared down the hall toward the stairs. Tonks turned around- She's already gone. You better hurry up Mr. Punctual- she teased.

-Very funny- Remus stood next to her at the door and gave her a kiss on the lips-See you in a few minutes.

In early August, Tonks came to the barracks to help Molly and her children clean up. It was Friday so she did not have to go to work the next day , there were still 3 days left for his guard and the night before she had fallen asleep early and that caused her to have a lot of energy which was perfect to help Molly . 

-Hi guys- she greeted happily upon entering the room.

\- Hey Tonks, look at this- one of the twins showed her an animal that she couldn't recognize   
since the redhead was in the corner- It's great, don't you think?

-If you say so.

-What are you doing here?- Ginny asked, approaching her.

-I've come to help you clean up-she answered with a smile that vanished when she saw the girl's face. -What's wrong?

-I don't think it's a good idea.

-Why not?- she frowned. She thought that boys and Ginny enjoyed her company.

-Well…everything is very dirty and then all kinds of animals appear and ...  
-I think what Ginny is trying to say is that we know how clumsy you are and you will end up on some animal that could get into that skirt- Sirius commented appearing next to her- Does your mother let you go out with that short skirt?

-It’s not short- Tonks replied sticking her tongue out at her uncle.

-Well, Ginny and I warned you.

An hour had passed since Tonks arrived at the barracks and she had already tripped twice. One of those with a bucket full of doxies until Fred grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, which caused a lot of teasing.

-I'm going to take revenge on you- Tonks warned when she saw that the twins continued to imitate her stumbling.

-What will you do?- Asked George with interest.

-I'm not going to tell you.

-It's because she can't think of anything- said Fred.

-In that case I could help her to thing something -they all turned and saw Lupin at the entrance of the room.

-What are you doing here?- Tonks was about to run to hug him but remembered that there were many people.

-He lives here-said Fred. 

-I know- Tonks glared at the redhead -What I mean ... I thought you were coming back on Sunday.

-I got the information I needed ahead of time and well…-He shrugged.

-Well, I'm glad you're here- Sirius patted him on the back and handed him a spray bottle- So you can help us clean up.

-I'd love to, but Molly sent me to let you know that dinner is ready.

-Excellent- Ron threw down the sprayer he was using and left the room followed by his siblings and Sirius.

When she was sure everyone was down, Tonks stood on tiptoe and kissed Remus on the lips.

-I missed you-s he said when they separated.

-Me too- Remus looked her up and down -Nice skirt- he commented as he stroked the girl's leg with a smile.

-I knew you'd like it- she winked at him as she passed his side.

-And Nymphadora?-Lupin asked when he got to the kitchen and didn't see the pink-haired girl anywhere.

-I don’t wow- Ron replied.

-Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full- his mother scolded him.

-It smells delicious- Remus commented when Molly placed a plate of food in front of him. -I missed your seasoning these days I was away.

-Oh, Remus. You are very kind- she said with a smile.

Lupin had just taken the first bite of his food when Tonks walked into the kitchen and sat next to him. He felt her hand on his pants and shot her a warning look. She smiled innocently and put something in his hand. 

Remus almost spit out the food because he knew exactly what Tonks left in his hand. He quickly looked around and saw that everyone was busy eating so he put Tonks's panties in his pants pocket and continued eating trying not to think that his girlfriend was sitting next to him without underwear.

Half an hour later, only Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen with Molly, since the others had gone to sleep, or so they thought until Ron came yelling that the twins had locked a strange animal in their room. 

-Do you want me to go get rid of the animal? Remus asked, standing up.

-It won't be necessary, dear. I have to talk to my children- she took off her apron and looked around.

-We'll finish cleaning- Tonks told her, standing up. The woman nodded and left the kitchen with her youngest son.

-Did you have something to do with that animal?- Remus asked, picking up the rest of the dishes.

-No, Ron didn't make fun of me… although that gives me an idea. I could try to order Kreacher to appear in the bathroom while each of the twins is taking a bath.

-Does Kreacher accept your orders?

-I don't know, that's why I said I'd try to order him-she shrugged.-Or I'll think of something else.- she sat on the table and took a bowl. -This is delicious-she commented, sucking on a finger.

-You know there are spoons, right?- She nodded as she sucked her finger again. -Besides, aren't you supposed to help me?

-You're doing excellent by yourself- she said amused.

-Are you going to keep eating that?-Remus asked when he had finished cleaning and putting everything away. Now he only needed the bowl that the girl had in her hands.

-You want?- Tonks stood up to offer him what she was eating. Lupin grabbed the witch's hand, dipped one of her fingers into the bowl, and then brought it to his mouth.

-You're right. It tastes great- Tonks put the bowl on the sink and stood on tiptoe to kiss Remus .

Remus put one hand behind her head and grabbed her face with the other, leading her to the   
table. He deepened the kiss and his tongue made contact with hers. 

When Tonks felt the table behind her, she leaned back, panting a little. But he brought his face and kissed her firmly again a second later turned it around with some abruptness, he grabbed her hip to rub his cock was already hardened. 

Remus ran both hands over her buttocks, and lifted her skirt to her waist. 

-You did it on purpose right? - Lupin put a hand between the legs of Tonks that was already wet- You wanted to torture me, didn't you? - Tonks bit her lip to contain a moan. Remus's fingers felt wonderful inside her.

-Hey- Tonks protested when Remus stuck his fingers inside her. Quickly both hands grabbed her breasts underneath the witch's shirt and he squeezed her nipples with his fingers. Tonks moaned loudly and pressed her bare bottom against the bulge in Remus's pants. 

-I need you inside me - asked Tonks pleadingly. 

Remus unzipped his pants that quickly fell to his feet, grabbed his penis with one hand while leaning Tonks against the table with the other. Remus exhaled deeply as he stepped inside Tonks. 

He drew back until only the tip of his cock was inside her and then he slowly thrust back. Tonks moaned loudly. 

-They can hear us- Remus warned, remembering where they were. 

-Harder- Tonks said in response. He grabbed her butt with both hands firmly and pulled her body towards him repeatedly as he fucked her even harder-Oh yeah, that feels great.-  
Remus grabbed her hair to lift her off the table and slammed her against his body. Tonks raised a hand and ran her fingers through the man's hair, as he kissed her neck.  
-Don’t worry, love. I'll take you to dinner right away-said a voice. Remus and Tonks widened their eyes in fear. Lupin had just pulled his penis out when Molly entered the kitchen.


	4. Mad eye

Molly walked into the kitchen and noticed that Tonks was adjusting the hem of her skirt and that Remus had turned around. Clearly buttoning his pants.

-Molly, I…-Tonks began to say with her hair completely red just like the rest of her face. 

-Remus and I…- Molly raised a hand and Tonks fell silent abruptly.

-I don’t need explanations -she said seriously- You two are adults and you can do whatever you want …wherever you want –Molly kept silent for a moment to evaluate the reaction of both of them who seemed extremely embarrassed- But I remind both of you that you are in a house that is not of neither of the two of you, where there are people who come all the time… and above all, where there are four teenagers who shouldn’t see … these kinds of situations.

-We know, Molly. It’s just… it’s late and we thought no one would be coming to the kitchen at this hour-Remus tried to justify himself.

-I’m surprised of you, Remus- the man put both hands in his pants pockets while he looked to the kitchen’s floor.

-It’s not Remus’s fault- Tonks defended him- I was the one who … I was the one who started it all.

-And did you at least close the door?- she asked with annoyance and a little interest.

-We always close the door-Tonks assured her and Remus blushed again when he heard what she had just said.

-So this isn’t the first time?- Molly glanced around the kitchen and Tonks imagined that she was wondering where else they’d done it. – Do you realice that we all eat here and …

-Yes, we Know-said Remus. - It’s the first … and only time something like this has happened here in the kitchen.

It seemed like Molly wanted to say something else but at that moment she heard a noise in the hall so she turned around to see her husband in pajamas walking towards her.

-My love, I know you said that you would take my dinner to bed but I prefer to accompany you while you prepare it and maybe you and I can …

-Arthur!- His wife interrupted him. -I’m talking with Remus and Tonks.

-Oh … -the man came to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder-I didn’t think anyone was awake.

-What happens is that Tonks and I entertained ourselves talking and we didn’t realice what time it is- Remus smiled kindly as he walked towards the kitchen door- I’ll walk you to the door, Tonks.

-Yeah, well …- she looked at the Weasleys who stood aside for both of them to pass-See you later- Tonks waited until they were outside the mansion to laugh - I can’t believe it!

-I know, it was very irresponsible of us, we shouldn’t have …

-I’m not talking about that.

-Then about what?- Remus asked clearly confused.

-Molly was giving us a lecture about having sex in the kitchen, when Arthur and she clearly haven’t just been cooking there- she exclaimed between indignant and amused.

-I don’t think Arthur and Molly …

-You heard what Arthur said before he realized we were there.

-Well, yes- Lupin admitted- But he could refer to many things.

-So why did Molly get so nervous?

-I don’t know- he shrugged. - Can you imagine that we would have been the ones who found them having sex in the kitchen?

-I don’t even want to think about it- Tonks felt a chill- It’s like imagining my parents having sex and I don’t need that idea in mind.

-I think I have an idea- said Remus.

-Tell me.

-Do you still want revenge on Fred and George?- Tonks nodded. - We could somehow trick them into showing up in the kitchen when Arthur and Molly are… cooking.

-By Merlin, that’s so evil-Tonks put both hands on Remus’s face to kiss him -I love your shiny brain!

Days later Tonks was back in the kitchen with Remus and Molly. The difference is that there were also the children of Molly and Hermione. Ron and Harry’s best friend that Remus had just brought.

They were all talking animatedly until Molly sent her children to sleep. Sirius, who had been quite animated by Hermione’s arrival, had had too much to drink and was currently sleeping with his head resting on the table.

Tonks giggled inwardly because it was exactly where she and Remus had made love. She imagined how Sirius would react if he knew, which was even funnier. She looked at Remus who was sitting across from her and realized that he was thinking the same thing.  
She stood up while making a pen and ink bottle appear and walked over to where Sirius was.

-Don't do that Nymphadora- Remus told her. He flicked his wand and a muggle permanent market appeared — It's better with this. It takes more work to remove it. 

She smirked and leaned over to draw something on Sirius's face when he gave a loud snore causing Tonks to jump back, hitting a display case full of antique items.

-What's going on?- Sirius asked as he pulled his wand from him. The noise made by Tonks had awakened him.

-Relax Padfoot-Remus put a hand on his shoulder and with the other hand took the wand- Come, I'll accompany you to your room.

Tonks stepped aside for Lupin and Sirius to pass. She laughed when she saw the man trip over Troll's leg.

-It's great not to be the only one who stumbles upon that horrible umbrella stand- she commented to Molly that was supervising that her dishes were properly washed.

-I guess it runs in the family- Molly said.

-Yes, it seems so.

-Hey Tonks, about the other day ... I hope you didn't take everything I told you wrong.

-Don't worry, Molly-Tonks leaned back in the chair-You were right. We shouldn't have done that here.

-It's a relief to know that you're not mad at me.

-Is something wrong?- Asked Tonks, noticing that Molly seemed like she was trying to decide if she said something or not.

-Well… what happens… don't think I'm a gossip woman, but…

-Do you want to know about Remus and me?-Molly blushed slightly as she nodded. - I thought you didn't need explanations- said Tonks finding the situation very funny.

-I don't need explanations why ... I just want to know how ...

-Molly, you have seven children. I think you know much better how ...

-That's not what I meant, Tonks!- Molly exclaimed. - I just didn't imagine that you and Remus were ... so close.

-Oh yeah, we've been close for quite some time- she commented amused.

-I thought you had met him here in the Order.

-No, Remus and I have known each other since I was a child. And we started dating last year.

-And why does nobody know?

-Because Remus is poor, old and dangerous and I shouldn't be with him- she said sarcastically, but Molly didn't seem to notice.

-I don't think that about him- Tonks straightened in her seat- It's Remus who says all that stupid stuff. He thinks that everyone will judge me for being with him and that I should be with someone else.

-Possibly there are people who think that-Molly admitted. - But I'm sure all members of the Order will be glad to hear about your relationship.

-Do you really think that?- Tonks asked, unable to help but smile.

-Of course. In these dangerous times, it is always good that there is more love in the world.

-I promised him we'd wait a couple more months to tell everyone about our relationship, but I'm glad I can talk to you- Tonks said putting her hand over Molly's.

-Anytime, sweetie- the woman patted her with her free hand.

-I'll help you- Remus offered, approaching Tonks who was untying Harry Potter's trunk.

-Thank you kind gentleman-Tonks winked at him as they lifted the trunk.

They were the last to enter the barracks so Remus was in charge of putting the protective spells on the door while Tonks went into the room where they kept the brooms to take a quick look at Harry's broom.

-Incredible- she said, carefully examining the fire bolt.

-What are you doing?-Lupin asked, standing behind her, making her jump.

-You scared me.- Tonks put a hand to her chest as she placed the broom against the wall. - I wanted to see Harry’s broom.

-You can do it later, we have to go to the meeting,-Remus reminded her.

-Yes, you’re right- Tonks turned around- It can’t be. Why did you close the door?

-It must have closed itself-Remus replied without giving it any importance. - What’s wrong?

-The door has a spell. It cannot be opened from the inside-Remus ignored her and walked towards the door to try to open it but couldn’t find the handle so he took out his wand and pointed- Alohomora! -Nothing happened.

-I told you! Now we will be stuck here until the meeting is over.

-Why the hell can’t it open from the inside?

-Mad-Eye ideas-she answered looking around to see if she could find a way out but there seemed to be no other way than to wait for someone to come. - It’s too hot in here,-Tonks complained, taking off the trench coat she used as part of her uniform. She felt Remus’s gaze fixed on her.

-You… the… you…

-What’s wrong with you?- Asked Tonks crossing her arms.

-Your breasts look bigger.- Lupin ran his tongue over his lips.

-They’re the same size as always.- Tonks looked down at her breasts. -Maybe it’s the kind of blouse that makes them look bigger.

-Well, I quite like it- Remus put a hand on Tonks’s chest while with his free hand under the closure of the blouse, which exposed the young woman’s bra. 

He pressed her against the wall when his lips found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, entwined her fingers through hia hair as he deepened the kiss. His right arm lowered around her back, her welcoming him into the warm space of hers as he pulled her to him.

His lips were on her jaw, then his teeth were on her neck. . Each touch sent a bolt of lightning straight to her core.

-I love you- he whispered into her temple, and she inhaled sharply in response.

-Where the hell did these two go? – Mad Eye growled walking down the hall. His magic eye swiveled in all directions looking for Remus and Tonks.

Madness. That was crazy. They were all at the end of the hall…hearing Dumbledore speak. Anyone could find them.

He kissed her breast, took her nipple into his mouth through her robe. Her thighs trembled. She cupped it between her pants, and she moaned against his chest.  
With shaking fingers, she worked on the laces of her pants. He dropped to his knees, and she moaned at the loss of his heat, the pressure of Remus’s body against hers, but then he was pulling her breeches down.

His breath on her skin made her throw her head back; his hand slowly ran up her leg. He kissed her hip, the crease of her thigh, and she swallowed her screams. Remus’s fingers brushed over her wet folds.

His right arm hooked behind her hips, drew her to his mouth and closed his lips over her. Her knees went weak; he groaned against her. She searched for something to hold on to when he slipped a finger inside her.

She turned her cheek against the hard stone wall and fought to hold back the sounds she wanted to come out of her.

The door swung open. Lupin immediately stood up and used his body to cover Tonks from Mad-Eye’s furious gaze.


End file.
